The halliwell students
by teamchris
Summary: Middle school can be very dangerous, especially when your witches. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

The Halliwell Students

Chapter one:

The next generations of Halliwells were all in school. No magic school, but regular school.

It was kind of a long story.

Basically, there was an explosion and it was going to take a while to fix, even with magic.

So, Piper had enrolled Wyatt in 10th grade, Chris in 8th grade, and Melinda in 3rd grade.

Phoebe did the same with her kids, Prue (7th), Penelope (5th), and Penny (3rd).

Paige, on the other hand, had decided to home-school the twins, Maggie and Alexis(6th) and Henry JR.(4th).

Wyatt was now joining the football team in High School and the little ones were off at elementary school playing on the jungle gym.

So that just left Chris and Prue in what is known to most kids as " Hell On Earth" a.k.a Middle school.

Chris was walking to his next class with a new friend he met. He liked the dude, R.J, but he wouldn't stop talking.

Every time he had the chance he would go on and on about how his life sucked.

Chris felt sorry for the guy. Apparently his parents were getting a divorce 'cause they had both cheated.

But, Chris knew it could be a lot worse then that. He wanted to tell R.J about himself and his problems. But he knew he couldn't. Since most of it involved demons, warlocks, and other stuff he would not want to explain.

So instead, he kept his mouth shut and listened in silence.

Prue was not looking forward to the start of the day.

At magic school, people understood her, and understood what she was going through. Here, there was no one.

All morning no one talked to her. She was actually happy about that. The last thing she needed was for someone to ask her annoying questions or tell her stuff she didn't care about.

None of these people even know about magic! She thought.

People were blind to the things that were right in front of them. The only thing she wanted to do now was to go home.

And it was only second period.

I hope you liked the start of the story.

I'll add more soon.

I already have more written.

Please review and come back soon for the rest.

From: Teamchris


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lunch finally came and luckily for Chris and prue, they had it together. They sat at an empty table and talked.

"This is torture." Prue moaned.

"Tell me about it" Chris said.

Then the ground began to shake and the wall cracked open.

At first, it seemed to be just like a normal earthquake. Then, in the middle of the cafeteria was an upper level demon- Seljana.

Chris and Wyatt had been looking for this demon for weeks, but they could never track it down. Now, it was here floating right in front of Chris and his cousin.

At this time, the demon was throwing fireballs right at them.

Kids were filing out at all exits, except for the ones who the demon was after, the witches.

For within a minute, they and the demon was all that was left in the room.

Chris and Prue were dodging getting burned when, out of nowhere, two darklighters appeared. Chris had turned out of the way of the first arrow, but the second arrow had hit him in the shoulder.

He then fell to his knees and hit the floor.

Prue turned toward him and in that moment a fireball hit her in the side and blasted her across the room.

At that point, there was nothing either one of them could do.

Prue was unconscious and Chris was slowly dying from the poison. He was luckily to be able to muster up one word; "Dad".

Leo had heard the sound of his son's voice in his head.

It was strained and painful.

He quickly orbed to the manor to get Piper, knowing whatever danger Chris was in, he'd need her help.

Without even an explanation, he orbed himself and Piper to where Chris was. They saw that the place was in flames and the demon who had caused it floating above the reckage.

Piper started out by freezing the entire caferteria, including the flames and the demon.

"Go find Chris and Prue." She told Leo as she went to blow up the demon who was slowly unfreezing.

Leo had a rather easy time finding Chris. All he had to do was follow the muffled moans.

When he got to Chris, he saw the ugly wound where the darklighter had hit him and burned cloths and skin from the fire.

Leo healed him as quickly as he could and then helped him to his feet.

"Thanks dad." Chris said

"No problem." Leo said

"Wait." Chris realized. "Where's Prue."

"I don't-" Leo started.

"Leo!" The guys both ran towards Piper's voice. They then saw Piper next to Prue. "Heal her quickly" She told Leo.

The burns and head wound healed and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you Okay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Oh, and by the way." She said turning to Piper and Leo. "This is why school is a bad thing."

The End

Thank you for reading this.

Please review.

Teamchris


End file.
